1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to novel heat-resistant polymers which are copolymerizates of bis(maleimides), optionally including a bis(maleimide) containing a diorganopolysiloxane bridge in its molecular structure, and diamines comprising a diorganopolysiloxane bridge. This invention also relates to the preparation of such polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known to this art (see French Patent FR-A-1,555,564) that heat resistant polymers may be prepared by reacting an N,N'-bis(imide) of an unsaturated dicarboxylic acid, such as, for example, an N,N'-bis(maleimide) with certain aromatic diprimary diamines. These polymers, which exhibit exceptional heat resistance, may be used for the manufacture of molded parts, laminates or shaped articles, with a view to the widest diversity of applications.